An Alternative Ending To Founders Day
by damons-hot-as-hell
Summary: What if it had been Elena that Damon kissed that night on the porch and she falls for him. Stefan finds out about the kiss and con-founts her about it. Damon thinks she is in love with Stefan and not him so he leaves town.   This is the re-edited version.
1. Chapter 1

**__****_FOUNDERS DAY 2010_**

**_The Conversation between Elena and Damon on the porch in episode 22._**

**_

* * *

_**

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I **failed**** at a feeble attempt of doing the right thing."**_

_"Which was…?"_

_"**It's not important."**_

_"**Let me take this for you." He takes the dress she is holding**._

_"Thank you."_

_"**You know, I came in this town wanting to destroy it, but tonight I found myself wanting to protect it."**_

_"How does that happen?"_

_"**I'm not the hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me."**_

_"Maybe it is."_

_"**No. No, it is reserved for my brother, and you…and Bonnie... Even though she has every reason to hate me, she still helped Stefan save me."**_

_"Why do you sound so surprised?"_

_"**Because she did it for you, which means that somewhere along the way you decided that I was worth saving? And I wanted to thank you for that."**_

_"You're welcome."_

* * *

**Elena's POV**

His hand reached my face and he kissed me on the cheek. I looked into his eyes and I knew he spoke the truth. He bent down and his lips touched mine. I found myself pulling him closer into me instead of pushing him away. The kiss deepened and became more urgent and more passionate and I couldn't pull away. My body and his meshed so well together. I looked into his blue eyes and knew I felt something for him. I kept on kissing him, I could feel him tense up, but I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They captured and entranced me. It felt so right, so very right. I didn't want to pull away from him. I found my hands searching his body but suddenly he pulled away from me panting. He looked shocked; he had expected me to pull away, not draw him closer. Needless to say, he was surprised when I did the opposite. I could feel myself falling for him. I said goodnight as he turned to leave. He was still smiling.

God! When Damon kissed me tonight, it was so amazing. I had never kissed someone like that, not even Stefan. I didn't know what happened but I found myself kissing him back all the same. What did this mean for Stefan and me? I was falling for Damon after all this time struggling to keep my feelings for him under control but now I couldn't control them at all. I almost lost him tonight and it made me realize that I cared for him way more then I should. He had changed so much since I first met him. He was always in control of his feelings and he had never let his guard down before tonight. I knew it shouldn't have kissed him back but I did and I really liked kissing him. I kept thinking about him. I knew he loved me. I knew it in my heart. I was starting to fall for him. I knew deep down that I was in love with both brothers. I knew I was going to have to break one of their hearts. I wished I didn't have to choose between then but I knew if I didn't make a choice, it wouldn't be fair to them. I couldn't play with both of their hearts like that. I wasn't that cold. I just need to figure out who I wanted to be with more. I went up to my room and lay on my bed. I turned on the radio loud and this song began to play.

_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh my little girl_

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm._

_Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasure remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable_

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm.  
Enjoying the silence_

I enjoyed the song it and reminded me of Damon. All I could think about was his blue eyes and black hair. His sexy body and his sideways smirk, that crazy eye thing he did. I could die inside when he looked at me like that. I was like putty in his hands. I kept melting at the thought of kissing him again and looking dreamily into his eyes.

* * *

**_Please Review :)_**

**_Also fans please tell me what you think should happen next._**

**_:) DHAH :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

**Elena POV**

The next morning when I woke up, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I thought of Damon and the kiss we had shared last night. I wished that it had never ended. But, I was thinking, how could I have betrayed Stefan like that? I kissed his brother with my own free will. I began to feel like crap. I had to tell Stefan. However, I knew I couldn't tell Stefan that he had kissed me. He would kill Damon once he found out, and I had returned the kiss and deepened it, I felt sick to my stomach about what I had done, even though it had felt so right. If the phone had not rung when it did, who knows what would have happened. I might not have been able to stop myself going even further with Damon.

**Damon POV**

I couldn't believe Elena kissed me back. My heart soared! She kissed me. I can't image she would have wanted to, but she did. It had taken me by surprise.

**Stefan POV**

As I watched Damon kiss Elena, I wanted to go over there, rip him off her, and stake him right there were he had stood. As I got closer, I saw her pulling him in closer. I gasped at this, Elena… My Elena was kissing my brother back. I was shocked and stunned by this and I knew right then that she was falling for him. She had told me she loved me even though I told her he was trouble. Then she had told me it was only ever going to be me and Damon couldn't get in between us. She had hurt me but I knew I couldn't ask her why. I knew she would say that she loved him. She would tell me that I was the one she wanted to be with not him. I wanted to see if she would confess to me about the kiss between Damon and her. All I knew is that I wanted to kill Damon for this.

**Elena POV**

I got up and out of bed trying to decide what to do. I knew I had to get Damon off my mind. It wasn't good to keep thinking about him like this. I didn't want to be like this and get between them like Katherine had. I had tried not to fall for Damon's charm, but I had, and there wasn't anything I could do about it now. I had kissed Damon back and I liked it, I liked it more then I liked kissing Stefan. I liked it much more. I knew I had to do something about it. I had to talk to Damon and find out what it meant when he kissed me. Then I had to talk to Stefan and tell him what happened.

**Later on when I showed up at the boarding house**:

As I walked up the path, I went and knocked on the door Damon opened it. He smiled at me his eyes gleamed with joy. I looked into his eyes and I knew I couldn't turn away from him. I couldn't hide from him, not anymore. I sighed dreamily and he took me by the hand leading me inside. I held onto his hand and we sat on the couch.

"_Elena, I'm sorry I kissed you, but I can't forget it, it was the best moment of my life. I can understand if you hate me, but I can't lose you, you mean too much. Please forgive me," I whispered._

"_Damon, I forgive you. I don't hate you, I could never hate you," she said looking up at him shyly._

As she looked at him, he could see that she had come to talk to him about the kiss.

The dreamy starts of Elena's wildest fantasies were playing out in her mind. She couldn't suppress them even if she had wanted to. She wanted him desperately like never before. That was when she felt his mouth close over hers and his arms pulled her closer into him. She could taste the wonder and love of his kisses.

Her hand touched his cheek; she wrapped her hand around his neck pulling him even closer. Her fingers playing in his hair and her eyes looking directly into his, not once looking away. She felt like she was on fire. A passion so strong she couldn't resist it. She had to know what he was like. She had to taste him. He felt her moving her hands down his body they were tugging at his shirt. She didn't ever want to leave him. She felt herself falling head over heels for Damon. She didn't ever want to pull away. She looked to him in awe. She knew this is what she wanted and he slowly removed her top, kissing down her body. She could feel the rush of sensation as his lips touched her skin. She let out a gasp of pleasure. His hands rested on her hips as her body arched for more.

God, he was sexy. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his smouldering hot body. Her hands ran down his chest. She couldn't believe that he wanted her. He could have anyone in the entire world, but he was here with her and only wanting to be with her. Her breaths were haggard as she kissed him. His soft and hard kisses were making her moan softly.

Then suddenly he pulled away looking into her eyes. "Your boyfriend is home. We had better stop this, unless you want him to catch us", he teased playfully. However, all I wanted to do was to kiss him. I pulled him back and captured his lips with mine. I forgot everything else, just being in his arms. It felt like heaven.

Elena was embarrassed; She had almost been caught making out with Damon. What would Stefan think if he had come home and saw her making out almost naked with his brother? He would have died; there was no way I wanted him to find out. I shot Damon a look to say _"Don't you dare say anything. I will tell him when the time is right."_ I knew I had to at some point. Damon just smirked back at me as smiled. "I'll see you later on...Damon…" I breathed out softly. Damon left the room just as Stefan entered, knowing I needed to talk to him alone.

* * *

**Please Review**

**What do you think should happen now?**

**:) DHAH :)**

**Reviews are love.**

**They make authors feel amazing about their hard work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :p**

**

* * *

**

**Elena's POV**

As I look at Stefan and I take his hand as we walk into the living room. I was thinking of how I was ever going to break up with him, when all I have to do is look into his eyes and I melt. I couldn't break his heart. I couldn't bear to leave him because I was in love with him. No matter what, I couldn't do it. I couldn't dump him. No matter how much I wanted to be with Damon, and I shouldn't have betrayed Stefan like that, I was in love with him. I was in love with them both.

I crumbled when Stefan looked at me. I was mad and disappointed with myself for almost sleeping with Damon, while I was with and still in love with Stefan. I was supposed to be with Stefan forever. He was the one for me.

Nevertheless, I couldn't help the fact Damon had crept his way into my life, making me fall for him his charms and his bad boy act. I couldn't resist Damon anymore, the obsession for him the love I had for him was getting way to strong and my god the way he kissed and the way he touched me god it was heavenly. I even dreamed about him.

Oh God, this was so wrong on so many levels, yet so right at the same time. But I was his brother's girlfriend. I should not be fantasizing about Damon. Especially not when I was here with Stefan, Yet Damon still was on my mind, so what about Stefan then, he was my boyfriend and Damon's brother. OH, god what have I gotten myself into...

**Damon's POV**

As I watched Elena with Stefan, I could see it in her eyes that she couldn't leave him. She, she was in love with him. I never should have interfered. I was only going to get heartbroken again. They think I am so put together but when in reality I am not, it's all an act.

God maybe I should just let them be. She was never going to pick me over him. Shit, I was an idiot to think otherwise. I knew I had to leave and find somewhere I could run to escape from it. Escape from my feelings for Elena.

**Stefan's POV**

I know Elena is holding something back from me, something she has to tell me but she doesn't know that I already know and despise her kiss with Damon. She had betrayed me just like Katherine had. I was trying to hold it together, but I was slipping, falling quickly, I need to get away.

I wish she would just tell me what she was thinking about. I could see Damon smirking then it slowly changed to a frown of anger as he looked at us, what was going on. What had I missed? What else is she hiding from me I wondered...?

**Elena's POV**

I could see the way Stefan was looking at me; he was upset. He knew, oh God, he knew about Damon and my kiss I had to say something.

"Stefan, I'm_ so_ sorry. I love you, I really do," I said looking into his eyes.

"But you also love Damon, don't you", he said turning away from me. It wasn't a question.

"Stefan I love you more," I told himas I looked into his eyes, pleading with him to believe me.

Then I pulled him down to me kissed him so passionately, so much, so all thought of everything else were lost.

**Damon's POV**

When I heard Elena say that to him, I knew I had no chance. She was always going to go running back to Stefan. It didn't matter what she felt for me, I was never enough to make her leave him for me. This cut me deeper than ever before she hooked up with me then just ran back to him like Katherine had. She lied to me. This was it I was gone.

Just as I stalked out of the boarding house, I heard the moans of kissing. It made me want to vomit. I took off into the night with no intentions of ever returning to Mystic Falls.

This was the last straw. I was gone, gone forever.

**Elena's POV**

I heard the door shut and I turned to see Damon get into his car and drive off. I knew he had heard every word I had just said. I knew he was going to be hurt immensely, but I couldn't leave Stefan. Not right now. I had tried to but it was too hard to say goodbye to the one you love.

* * *

**This is for Damon; it suits his outlook on things at this time.**

**I love this song :)**

**Lost  
by Red**

_Can I be dreaming once again?  
I'm reaching helpless I descend  
You lead me deeper through this maze  
I'm not afraid_

_I'm lost in you everywhere I run  
Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new  
Lost in you, something I can't fight  
I cannot escape  
I could spend my life lost in you!  
Lost in you!_

_Your whispers fill these empty halls  
I'm searching for you as you call  
I'm racing, chasing after you  
I need you more_

_I'm lost in you everywhere I run  
Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new  
Lost in you, something I can't fight  
I cannot escape  
I could spend my life lost in you!_

_I could never be the same  
Something that I never could erase  
I could never look away  
I lost myself in you!  
It's all over now!_

_Lost in you! Everywhere I run  
Lost in you! Everywhere I run!  
Lost in you!  
Lost in you!_

_

* * *

_

**Hey, hope you liked this chapter :P**

**Please review it!**

**:) DHAH :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**:) DHAH :)**

**

* * *

**

**The Morning After**

**Elena's POV**

When I awoke the next morning, I had a feeling that Damon hadn't been back. I was getting worried; I wondered where he could have gone.

I went home, still having wished I could have talked to Damon before I left the boarding house. I needed to tell him what happened. I didn't know how I was going to explain to him why I just broke his heart but I had to try. I wanted him; I needed both Damon and Stefan. But whom could I not live without? I knew I had to pick or I was not being fair on them. I grabbed my diary and wrote a list of the things I love about them.

Stefan was good, sweet, kind, caring but way to over protective, he loves me so much, and he was hot. Damon had that bad boy style on show, but deep down I knew he was caring and he protected me but let me have fun at the same time, and my God he was way too hot for his own good. I drew a heart on the page next to his name; he was the forbidden love that I wasn't meant to have.

Whereas Stefan was the person you could count on to be there when you needed him, Damon was the reckless, fun loving, sarcastic, and smart-ass, grade-A jerk sometimes, but he was always there for me in the end. All this thinking was making me realize that it was Damon indeed that I was meant for not Stefan, I only hoped that I wasn't too late, and that I hadn't pushed Damon too far away from me this time. With that, I took off to the boarding house to tell him how I felt.

**The boarding house later on that day.**

"_Damon?" I called out as I arrived at the boarding house._

_"Damon, I need to talk to you." I yelled as I opened the door._

_"Come on, talk to me", I begged as I walked into his bedroom. That is when I realized he wasn't there. I looked around the house some more to no avail, I couldn't find him anywhere._

_"Stefan, Damon! Are either of you here?" I asked to the air._

_"Elena, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked, sounding somewhat angry._

_"I came to speak to Damon," I replied. I looked away from his eyes, otherwise I knew I wouldn't have the guts to do what I needed to._

_"He's not here as you can see, and he hasn't come back since he left last night," he said._

_"Do you know where he went?" I asked._

_"I'm not his keeper Elena," he growled._

_"Stefan I'm sorry," I said quietly._

_"What's happening Elena?" his voice breaking he knew it was coming. He knew she loved Damon. Now here she was, she wanted Damon, instead of me._

_"Stefan, I am so sorry I hurt you but you need to know," I said with tears in my eyes. I hated to have to hurt him like this._

_"I know," he said turning in pain._

_"Stefan," I begged him._

_"Elena please, I know what you're going to say to me," he begged with tears in his eyes._

_"Then let me say it." I whispered_

_"Please, no." he mumbled_

_"I am sorry Stefan. You know how much I love you, and I know how much you love me, but it's over," I cried._

_"Elena," he cried. Tears welled up in his big brown eyes. I couldn't believe I was doing this to him._

_"Stefan, it has to be," I cried._

_"But…" he mumbled, tears escaping his eyes as he stared into mine, looking defeated._

_"No Stefan, it has to be over, for your sake and mine. I can't hurt you anymore. So we're over," I said through tears. I gave him one last longing kiss, then I turned and left him standing there crying. I could not believe I had done this, I had left Stefan Salvatore heartbroken I hated myself for this._

_"Please don't go Elena," he squeaked out._

_"Stefan you were right, I love Damon. I can't deny it or the attraction for him anymore," I whispered._

_"Elena, please think about it, you're meant for me not him." His voice strained and you could see the pain it caused him._

_"Stefan, it is over," I repeated turning from him._

_"I love you Elena", he said he said with more passion, but anger rising up underneath it._

I gave one last look back at him with tears in my eyes. I hated myself for hurting him like this. I could see he was starting to crumble as I was.

I knew I had to get out the hell of here, now or I would go to him and tell him that I love him more than he can imagine. Tell him that I was his again and I would comfort him tell him of my love for only him even though that was a lie, he wouldn't believe me otherwise. I would hold him in my arms, kiss those soft lips, and look into the deep brown eyes and see the pain I had caused and I would want to take it away, but I didn't know what I was going to do.

Then the thought Damon was on my mind. I knew I had to go find him. I had finally left Stefan for him. I had done this for him…but where do I even start to look for him? Where would he have gone?

I ran to my car, opened the door; then the flood of tears came over me. They started to pour down my face as I sat in the car with my head in my hands. As I stated the car, I knew I had to find Damon.

I drove off into the night looking for him. Where would I find him? Where had he gone? Did he even want to be found?

I just hoped that I wasn't too late. That he would still be mine.

**Stefan's POV**

I watched Elena drive away from the boarding house. I was too upset. Why did Damon always have to get in the middle of it? If I ever got my hands on him, again I would seriously want to kill him.

However, I knew I couldn't, because of Elena. She would hate me if I killed him and I would hate myself—he was my brother. In addition, the one she loved and wanted more.

It hurt me to think of it like that. However, I would respect her, but I was going to have it out with my brother. He asked for it this, it was the last straw. He had stolen the women I love from me.

**Damon's POV**

I wished that Elena had picked me but my brother had won again, as he always did. It pained me when she didn't break up with him for me. She had lied to me, that's what hurt me the most. She hurt me deeper than ever I could not be around them anymore. Watching them was like someone twisting a stake in my heart repeatedly. Therefore, this time I had left… before I had killed someone, or something, out of rage.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter..**

**Anything**** you want to read in the next chapters.**

**please review :)**

**share the love people come on.**

**p.s. check out BaMbY666 her story is great.**

**and FairyTale87 she an amazing writer.**

**And TwilightElena as well**


End file.
